Black Magic Woman
by AmericanAssassin-Kilo
Summary: Aster Black (fem!Harry) is recruited to the Avengers Initiative due to her company's agreement with SHIELD to provide armor and weapons in exchange for solace in America. When Director Nick Fury comes knocking after nearly five years of silence, the woman is intrigued. It doesn't take her long to meet the team and an old friend. Aster Black/Tony Stark (pairing)
1. Director Fury

**1/24/20 Updated: Nothing important just grammatical and sentence structure. Hopefully it's less clunky now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Director Fury

The continuously growing company of Black Enterprises wasn't exempt from it's own problems, which was why the creator of said company was currently in the sub branch in England instead of vacationing in Cairo or at taking care of business at her main branch in America. Instead of being surrounded by the rich, silk fabrics of Egypt or the flashy metal and chemical contraptions of her own lab, Aster Black was surrounded by the old nuisances invested in her England branch. Rich, wrinkly old men that believed they had any ounce of control in how her business operated. _Fools_ , she thought snidely.

"Countess Black, we implore you to consider creating weapons again. Your stocks will rise marginally if you provide buyers with nuclear weapons again, especially since Stark Industries has moved their attentions from weapons to clean energy. It would give our company a near monopoly and boost our sales." Hammond Davies was the biggest nuisance for Aster. The man would not give up on trying to bring weapons back under their company's domain and while Aster made weapons, she refused to retail them to people that she had no idea the affiliations of. The rest of the Board agreed with him, however.

"I'm sorry Dr. Davies but my company will not be used to sell weapons, I have made that very clear. At one point we did sell high powered weapons but after Parliament turned their attentions to us, the regulations would have simply run this company to the ground. I refuse to allow Black Enterprises to be involved in any war or have the government breathing down our necks. Instead, we aim to create protections from the struggles of war. We've done it for two years now and we will continue to do so if I have any say. I believe that is all today?"

Though she had asked the question, Aster didn't stay long enough to hear the answer. Instead she packed her tablet into her carrier along with other contracts that had been discussed earlier in the meeting and strode out of the door.

As soon as she reached her all-black Maserati she let out a sigh of relief. The luxury sports car was a relief from all of the bullshit that came from the Board members. It seemed like every six months she was called back to England to take care of something that was child's play, but this time the work took her much longer to handle. It wasn't just the Board that she had to put up with but also the state of the labs, it seemed that one of her ex-employees had been experimenting with Plutonium-239, a radioactive chemical element that serves as a bi-product of nuclear power industries. Of course it backfired and blew two-thirds of the labs to bits but the only person hurt was the employee who was now in a coma. Of course, that had been a lawsuit that she had to deal with in the year that she stayed in England.

Today, Aster Black was finally allowed to go home. _Home_ , it sent shivers down her spine. But a knocking on her car window set her back.

Rolling down the heavily tinted window revealed a dark-skinned man with an eye patch and Aster was left to sigh heavily. There goes her vacation.

"Countess Black."

"Director Fury, to what do I owe the pleasure." If she said it with a hint of sarcasm, the man didn't seem to care.

"Join me in the jet," it was a demand and Fury knew that it would get the busy woman's attention. At least, until he was able to tell her why he needed her after nearly five years of radio silence.

At the same time, across the world, an agent of the same division walked out of a high tech elevator into a main room. A blonde-haired woman and a brunette man were lounging on separate chairs with flutes of champagne.

"Phil!" The slightly tipsy woman exclaimed when seeing him.

"Who's Phil? His first name's Agent."

The agent left the building that night without the file he came with and news to tell the Director.

It seemed Ironman would be joining them.

* * *

A/N: Another extremely short first chapter but I promise none will be this short again. Constructive criticism? I dont own Marvel or Harry Potter.


	2. Helicarrier

Chapter 2: The Helicarrier

The jet was quite far from the building Aster had just left and she cursed Fury for not allowing her to drive there. Walking three miles in a stiff pair of Louis Vuitton's was not something the raven-haired woman expected to be doing today... Fucking Fury, the paranoid bastard.

"Wait here."

"Fury, I made that damn jet, you don't have to act all secretive." Strutting past the grumpy man, Aster waved her hand and the jet became visible.

It had been parked in-between a section of buildings where no cameras could see. The gray and black jet was a special order from Fury, it had enough technology and magic packed into it that it could blend anywhere it went unless the persons keyed into it carried the remote key. Normally Aster Black wouldn't dare to make such an advanced piece of technology for a government, let alone a muggle (with how much magic was packed into it they would surely find out), but it was the price for her ability to live in relative peace. She was required to make anything S.H.I.E.L.D. asked of her and in return they wouldn't force her to join in their fights and they would protect her from the Ministry of Magic. Her magical and technological genius for asylum in America.

Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. could've gone to Tony Stark for anything but her work included a neat little addition called magic... And Tony wouldn't voluntarily help make weapons after what happened to him in Afghanistan. Aster couldn't help but agree, which is why she refused to sell nuclear grade weapons to vendors.

"You really defeat the purpose of the jet being mine." The man sighed out. He knew it'd be pointless to argue, however, that woman was a female Stark, infuriating and always getting what she wanted.

The deck lowered and a man wearing a two piece suit stood waiting for them. Aster strode in first, her steps confident despite the uneven climb and her heels. Her chin-length black hair swaying around her face as she made the steep climb. The Director followed closely behind, checking the surroundings before nodding at the man for the jet to be sealed off again.

Fury sat in the seat opposite of the Countess and pulled a file from the pocket between the seats. It was a simple manila folder with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem stamped on top and "Avenger's Initiative" written as the file name. He handed it to her and gestured for her to read, which she ignored because she had already opened it. The man rolled his eyes, she really didn't listen.

Aster read through the file carefully, her evergreen eyes were quick across the pages, jumping from one picture to the next. A series of names, dates, and information floated off the page: Ironman (Tony Stark)- doesn't play well with others, technological genius, weapon of mass destruction suit; Black Widow (Natalia Romanova/Natasha Romanoff)- intelligence, spy, assassin, debatable trustworthiness; Hawkeye (Clint Barton)- spy, assassin, loyal to Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D., archer; Hulk (Bruce Banner)- scientist, green giant, anger issues, possible hazard; Captain America (Steve Rogers)- super soldier, frozen in ice for 70 years, fights for the greater good; Possible Candidate Thor- Norse God, controls lightening, magic hammer, possible danger.

The last page took Aster by surprise, it was a profile on her. Girl-Who-Lived (Aster Black)- magical, technological genius, weapons and armor designer, doesn't play well with others. Included was the picture on her driver's license, her hair was significantly shorter in a quaffed pixie cut and her face was thinner due to her still recovering from being malnourished. It was taken five years ago when she first came to America from the UK, tired of being accosted by the Ministry of Magic and called a "danger to society". She was getting close to needing a new license.

"What's this all about?" She finally asked.

"An object of great power has resurfaced on Earth but as of now it is in unknown hands... It was stolen. We are gathering a group of supers to help fight enemies out of this world, to help bring the object back."

"And where do I come in? You know I refuse to fight anymore wars, that was in our agreement."

Fury let out a sigh, having her on the team would be beneficial but she was stubborn. "We need someone to work on the weapons and armor. It would be purely for the members of the team and you will have time to meet them and decide what would be most beneficial to them. They have no idea who you are."

Aster nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Fury asked astounded, he expected a fight.

Aster laughed, thrilled to have brought an emotion out of the normally stone-faced man.

It was about an hour later, filled with only the sounds of Aster's heels clacking on the ground and their tapping fingers on their tablets. Aster had to alert Fred and George that she wouldn't be coming back today since they would be expecting her.

The jet finally landed with the hanger door slowly opening. Before her was a monstrosity of technology, a carrier jet.

"Welcome aboard the Helicarrier."

* * *

 **Updated: 01/24/20 - Grammatical and sentence clean up. No details changed.**


	3. Meeting the Team

Chapter 3: Meeting the Team

"When in the world did you have time to build this? And why wasn't I commissioned for it?" Aster gaped in astonishment.

"It was a S.H.E.I.L.D. only project, it's been in the works for a long time." If she wasn't mistaken, Aster could have sworn she saw Fury puff his chest out with pride. Nothing in his tone of voice gave him away, as usual. She was glad to be kept out of most of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s business but this was a monumental accomplishment. A carrier jet. How in the world did they hide this thing without magic?

Pulled out of her inspection of the carrier, Aster noticed a female agent walking towards them. Her hair was pulled tightly to the top of her head and a black ear piece was peaking through her bangs.

"Maria Hill? It's a pleasure to see you again."

"And a pleasure to see you Aster, as always," a smile jumped across her face before disappearing when she turned to face the Director. "Sir, everyone will arrive in 20 minutes."

"Perfect. Aster, if you would follow me?"

"Oooh? A surprise?" She'd thought Fury would know better than to not tell a war-hardened gem what was happening. After all, he was one. Instead of responding the broody man worked his way through halls of agents to a balcony type room, surrounded by more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working away on high tech computers. It looked like a normal 9-5 office job... just floating in the sky with top secret information. Details.

"So how come you haven't told the newly dubbed Avengers about me?" The chair she was sitting in didn't spin, that felt like a power move from Fury. It was a small plastic chair like the kind used in schools.. A highly top secret, well-funded government agency can't afford nicer chairs. Pathetic. She'd have to send them some in the future, ones that spun.

Fury payed her no mind. It was aggravating really. "We didn't find the time."

"Rude," she grunted.

"Agent Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, was compromised. Steve Rogers had just been unfrozen and had to adapt to the new world. Black Widow has been on a mission hunting down the Hulk, who was secluded from any modern civilization. Tony Stark is merely insufferable. You get the point."

"Hmm." Technology surrounded them and she stood to observe the computers not made by either her nor Stark Industries. They were basic for what either of them could've done and she was disappointed they never contracted her. This jet could be a hell of a lot cooler if she got her pointy little fingers on it.

Fury and Agent Hill were busy murmuring to the side of the balcony and Aster decided to do a little digging while they weren't paying attention to her. They should really know better than to take their eyes off of her for too long. Her hand skimming the PC tower of the computer on the deck, Aster slipped her wand from her sleeve and placed the tip onto the of the tower. A zip of electricity bounced from her wand to the computer and her phone dinged a moment later. Swiftly sitting back at her chair and making sure Fury and Hill were still distracted, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Unlocking the phone showed a message that said _Downloading..._

Since she was transferring a large amount of encrypted information, she was sure it would take a while before the downloading was complete.

While magic would normally cause electronics to short circuit, Aster, Fred, and George had spent many years trying to find a way around that annoyance. It took her a lot of years before she figured out that it was the charge of magic that mattered. The more the charge, the crazier the technology would act. Most wizards were used to pushing out large charges of magic to power their spells and as such, the air would be charged with too much power for technology to properly work in a magical home. The solution to that problem is to practice the stream of magic that wizards pushed through their wands so they could put as little or much charge as they needed. There was a certain sweet spot to how much charge was used with technology, it took a lot of practice before they could safely work with technology without completely destroying it. As an added bonus, they could now make their spells as powerful as they wanted.

Just as she locked her phone, the door slammed open behind her. She pushed her chair back to see an oddball group of people walk in.

In order, Aster recognized Natasha stalk in first, her stance seeming agitated as she walked straight over to Fury. Behind her was a hulking man who she could only assume was the legendary Thor. Bruce Banner was next, his head swiveling each direction to take in the Helicarrier. Steve Rogers was the last to step into the room and he walked straight to Aster.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Steve Rogers. Could you tell me what the others have done with Loki?"

Aster gave a bemused smile, not sure what the Captain was talking about and mildly offended at being called "ma'am".

"Sorry Cap, I'm not an agent, I'm actually here to-"

"Azzy!" A distinct voice cut her off. Someone else had joined the team in the balcony office. And it was none other than her best friend, Tony Stark.

He gave a dazzling smile, very different from his playboy look and reserved only for a few people. His arms were open wide and Aster stalked quickly over to the slightly taller man. A sharp punch to his arm had him yelping before she pulled him into a tight hug. "That was for that stupid nickname I thought I made you drop."

He hugged her tightly and spun her off the floor, "That's how you treat your best friend? After we haven't seen each other in over a year?" She laughed joyously.

"Um... I think introductions are in order..." Bruce trailed off. Causing the two to stop and realize they had everyone's attention. Aster and Tony shared a smirk that was too similar for the team's comfort. A collective shiver trailed up all of their spines... there were two of them.

* * *

 **Written: 01/24/20**

 **Thank you for your patience with my updating schedule! Or lack thereof...**

 **I did go back and do very very minor fixes for the first two chapters, you don't have to go back and read them because none of the information has changed, just minor details. I will hopefully post another chapter within the week but don't hold me to it. I remembered I had this story on back burner a few days ago and I really liked the storyline because I felt that there were a lot of ways to go with it so I was excited to get back into writing it. Chapter 4 is in the works now.**

 **If you could leave reviews I would greatly appreciate it. It's hard to notice my own mistakes in story or writing and I don't have a beta so if you see anything confusing or that you would like elaborated, please let me know.**


End file.
